stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Derok
| rank = | insignia1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | player = }}Derok was a Klingon Defense Force officer who served as security chief aboard the and its previous incarnation. Before that, he served aboard the . ( , Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge) History IKS Hou-Ling In 2373, Derok and Shane were making light of their Captain, Sergio, in front of their third friend, Loytic, who disapproved. Moments later, when the ship came under threat of the Borg, Derok lowered the ship's shields in fear and suggested they do what the Borg say. ("The Return of the Borg") Before or during 2375, Derok transferred to the . In 2375, the was destroyed in a transwarp conduit. ("The Bermuda Triangle Effect", "The Return of the Borg") IKS Bochnah In 2376, Shoon and Shane would blame Derok for allowing their Klingon brother, Loytic, get assimilated. ("The Return of the Borg") In 2378, Derok was on the Bridge when the Bochnah and Pheonix-X attempted to lure a Borg cube to the Onnicon homeworld. ("Destiny's Revenge, Part I") In 2380, the Bochnah was destroyed by the (or B'Chnah) so they could transition to the new ship. ("Forged in Something") IKS B'Cnah In 2380, when the crew discovered a massacre at Dalor Prime, Derok showed a lack of patience during the investigation. When Verticon's own investigative teams were killed, Derok, Menchez and Terek cried out to Stovokor for the fallen soldiers. Derok then affixed phase discrimintaors to their disruptors in order to combat temporal distortions, which were littering the area. ("Forged in Something") In 2386, Derok attempted to convince a distraught Captain Menchez to evacuate the ''B'Cnah when the ship came under invasion from genetically modified tribble. ("Triple Tribble Sunday") In 2410, when the B'Cnah was accidentally sent back in time to the year 2033, Derok displayed animosity toward the Federation. Menchez ordered Derok to flog the Na'Khul time traveler Sayjan for having caused the whole situation to begin with. (" ") A week before the B'Cnah was ordered to explore the Delta Quadrant, Derok killed their chef in hopes of gaining a Talaxian cook. (" ") During their exploration of the Delta Quadrant, Derok discovered the entire ship was overrun with warp 10 alien reptilian-salamander spawns of Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris. He reported they were transferred over after a recent salvage operation of a Hirogen-destroyed Vidiian ship. When one was attached to his arm, he threw it down to the floor of the Bridge and stomped on it. After Derok and the crew were evolutionary-transformed several times over, Derok asked if he could kill all the creatures, but was instead ordered to bring them down to the galley to await the new chef. (" ") When the B'Cnah captured ex-Starfleet officer Avery, Derok was assigned to deliver him to the , where Avery intentionally injected himself with the Calibus VII undead-like disease. During a social gathering aboard the Phoenix-X, Derok witnessed Ensign Dan relieving himself of duty. While Menchez and Seifer were touring the ship, Menchez reported that Derok gets anxious and "bitey" around humans. When Derok came infected with the undead-like disease, he mindlessly and cannibalistically began eating into Lieutenant Commander Armond until Menchez and Seifer discovered them and Menchez pulled Derok away. Menchez pinned Derok against the wall with a tajtiq to keep him away from Armond. He, along with both crews, were eventually cured with the help of Captain Aeris from the . (" ") Category:Klingons Category:IKS Bochnah personnel Category:IKS B'Cnah personnel Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X